random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Q
Pac-Man: Hi. My name is Pacman & I am here to talk about some cool stuff here. Its all good here without those ghosts chasing me so joining me today is Mr. Wiley Coyote. (Wiley walks in) Wiley: Hello my good Pacman what are u doing. Pacman: I'm looking 4 something random to do. (Road Runner runs in) Road: Meep-meep! Hi Wiley what are you doing? Wiley: Ask Pacman Road: Pacman? (looks at PM) PACMAN! Hows it going dude! Pacman: Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Road: I got a good one for u guys. What kind of food can you see? (snickers) Pacman: Uh Road we can see Road: SEA FOOD! HAHAHAHA! GET IT? (Wiley drops anval on Road) Road: Ow. That hurts like the dickens! Wiley: Shut up bird! (Tech walks in) Tech: Oh hey bro whats going on? Wiley: Oh no not you again! (Pulls lever that flings Tech out of here) Your not random enghough! Pacman: Wiley lets just tell jokes ok. Wiley: No! I have a better idea! Lets watch a movie of us. Pacman you go 1st buddy. Pacman: Ok. I want to tell you about how the ghosts tried to kidnap the presentent of Pac-World. thumb|left|300px|The 1st episode of [[Pac-Man.]] {C Road: Why was it the yellow house instead of the white house? Pacman: ITS PAC-WORLD! Road: OMG! (Spongebob walks in) Road: SpongeBob what are you doing here? SpongeBob: I wanted to sing you a little song! thumb|300px|left|The Campfire Song Song Road: What kind of a song is that! That ant no campfire song you turkey sponge! (Spongebob drops a safe on Road) Spongebob: Well guys bye. I got to go feed Gary! Pacman & Wiley: Bye SpongeBob Road: Ow! Wiley: Ow is right. Road: I'm gunna ninja kick you Wiley! (Road & Wiley start ninja fighting) Pacman: STOP! Did WB even let you guys ninja fight ever! Wiley: Only one in this. thumb|300px|left|From the new Looney Tunes Show Road: And like always I always win. (grins evily) Wiley: Darn it Road! I hate you! Pacman: Guys calm down. Why don't you guys just get along! Wiley: Do you realy want to know Pacman? I'm a coyote & he's a roadrunner & coyotes eat those birds! Pacman: Well did WB ever harm Road at all? Road: Acctully I got ran over in Tiny Toon Adventures How I Spent My Vacation: The Movie. Wiley: You did? PROVE IT! thumb|300px|left|From the [[Tiny Toon Adventures movie.]] Wiley: (starts crying) I should have been there to eat you! (The wole room starts flooding w/ Wiley's tears) Pacman: Oh come on. Don't cry. It will be fine. Wiley: Are you sure? Pacman: Sure as sure (Ms. Pac-Man walks in) Ms.: Whats going on in here Pacy? Pacman: Were just being a gand. Road: Yes just hanging out Ms. Pac. Pacman: Want to join us dear? Ms: No thanks honey you go ahead. (leaves) Pacman: So Wiley. Have you & Road played my game before? Wiley: Lots. This one didnt go so well but please enjoy. thumb|300px|left|Made by MrJoshbumstead himself Pacman: You cussed? Wiley: It was an accedent but Josh bleeped it out. But still Road beated me! Road: Meep meep! Wiley: A'll MEEP MEEP you here in a minute! Pacman: Calm down! (Homer Simpson walks in) Homer: (looking at Pacman) Ohhhh a donut! Pacman: NO I'M PACMAN HELP! (Road pecks Homer) Homer: D'OH! WHY YOU LITTLE) (Homer strangles Road then leaves) Road: This is going crazy! Wiley: Ya lets get out of here. (Road & Wiley leave) Pacman: No guys come back no (crying) Ms: What happend. Pacman: Evryone left! Ms: Its fine Pacy Pacman: I know. (The next day) Pacman: Hey guys I found you & I want to tell you something I never told you before. Road: What? Pacman: I had my own ceareal brand back in the early 80's. Wiley: YOU DID?! WHAT?! Pacman: Yes guys see for yourselves thumb|300px|left|A 1984 Pacman cereal add Road: That was radical. Pacman: Did you guys have your own cearal Wiley: We stared in a ceareal add but we didnt have our own ceareal. Pacman: Well coyote lets see it. Wiley: Ok its a Honey Nut one. Road: Youll love it my good Pacman. thumb|300px|left|A 1983 Add (I think) starring Road & Wiley. Pacman: Wow cool Road: Yes its cool (Calamity Coyote walks in) Calamity: Uncle Wiley I need your help! Wiley: What? Calalmity: Its Phineas. He got a splinter! Wiley: A SPLINTER! (crying) Why? Why? WWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYY!!!!!?????? Cal: Uncle calm down its easy to do. (Wiley & Cal walk over to P&F) Ferb: Its just in there. Phinn: It hurts Mr. Wiley sir take it off! Wiley: Easy does it. (pulls splinter off Phinn) Phinn: Thanks Wiley! Come on Ferb lets go visit Q*Bert. Wiley: (to Pacman) Who's Q*Bert? Pacman: Hes a video game star from the 80's. Wiley: Did he have his own cartoon like you did Pacman? Pacman: Yes it was part of the Saturday Supercade take a look. thumb|300px|left|YES ITS REAL!!!! Wiley: Oh ya Q*Bert you & him saved my life in that one video MrJoshbumstead made. Road: He needs to controll the language there! Wiley: HEY AT LEASTS ITS CENSORED! Pacman: Guys calm down ok. Road: Why wasnt your cartoon in the Supercade Pacman? Pacman: The Supercade was a show not a tornament. Hanna Barbera has my show single because I'm the best video game ever! (Mario walks in) Mario: HEY!!!! Pacman: Your cool to Mario! (Mario leaves) (Cookie Monster walks in) Cookie: (looking at Pacman) COOKIE!!!!! Pacman: OH NO! I'M NOT A COOKIE! (Drops anvile on Cookie) Cookie: Ow. (walks off) Wiley: What the (bleep) was that for!? (Road looking at Wiley mad) Oh sorry Road I didnt mean to say that. Road: Well at least I don't polish my fingernails! Wiley: Hey! Road: Fingernails fingernails fingernails! Wiley: You don't even have fingernails! (SpongeBob walks in) SpongeBob: Are you stealing the lines from my show bub?! Road: NO! (SpongeBob leaves) Wiley: Woah man that did not go as ecpected. Pacman: What is wrong w/ you guys? Road: Nothing we are just trying to make epic randomness Pacman! Pacman: Ok. Wiley: Well what now? Road: Idk. Wiley: I just need to know Road if dinorsours still exest. Road: The dumb kids one Barney once did Wiley: Then what happend? Road: I killed him. Wiley: What? Road: I killed Barney Wiley: Uh why? Road: He sued Phill Visher for doing Veggietales & made him leave. Pacman: OMG! Road: I know. But it was sort of a good thing or else Whats In the Bible with Buck Denver would have never been made! I LOVE THAT SHOW!? Pacman & Wiley: ME TOO! (PS: I Hate Barney & Friends) Pacman: Also there is a show about me coming in 2012. Road: Another show? Pacman: Yes in my high school days. Watch & learn (Road gets binoculars & Wiley gets a note pad & pin) thumb|300px|left|An upciming TV show in 2012. Road: & its in CGI. Pacman: Yep. I like how inn The new LT's show you guys are CGI Wiley: We were also GCI in theaters. The cartoons were Coyote Falls, Fur of Flying & Rapid Rider. Road: We wernt allowed to talk as always. Wiley: I was only allowed to speak at WB in modern times like when I was w/ Bugs Bunny. Take a look. thumb|300px|left|Wiley's battle agents Bugs. Pacman: That was so epic man! Road: But like always he looses Wiley: Shut up you crazy bird! (Q*Bert walks in) Road: Aw man. Its Q*Bert! Q*Bert: Hey guys how is it going. Pacman: Good dude. Road: GET OUT OF HERE YOU DUMB ORANGE BOOGER! Pacman: What? Road: I don't like Q*Bert! Q*Bert: But... (Road drops safe on Q*Bert) (Q*Bert swears) Road: See what I mean! Q*Bert: But... Road: MEEP MEEP! (Road chases Q*Bert off the screen) Pacman: Road just can't stop being such a wierd bird! Wiley: I know. (The next day) Pacman: Were is Road? Wiley: You know the day I finaly went outside my fathers house I 1st saw the tasty Roadrunner & chased him for so long. I HAD A NEMISIS SENCE I WAS BORN! thumb|| Wiley: (Singing) My nema nema. Were is he anyway Road: I'M BACK! {C Road: I chased Q*Bert all the way home! Wiley: Road somethings wrong w/ you. Road: No Wiley: Yes Road: No Wiley: YES! Pacman: Guys no arguing on the random-ness wiki. Well get kicked out of here you know! (Clyde walks in) Pacman: Clyde? What are you doing here? Clyde: Hiya Muchy I just was taking a stroll on my way to Tetris land. Pacman: What do you need? Clyde: Try this 7up I think you'll love it! Road: NO PAC-MAN DON'T! Pacman: Ok (drinks 7up) This dosnt taste like 7up. Ummmmmmmmmmmm........... Clyde: Of corse not its poised. (turns blue) Road: Huh? Why did he turn blue? Clyde: I'll take care of you later feathered breek! Road: (gasps) Well I......... Pacman: No Clyde you are blue. Clyde: You mean the 7up was a power pellet?! Pacman: Yes. (eats Clyde) (Clydes eyes float away) Pacman: (buuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppp!) Ah better out than in I always say. (Road laughs) Wiley: (thinking) Imbicals. (talking) You guys need to calm down. Here let this help you calm down. thumb|300px|left Pacman: Was that Chuck Jones'es final Road Runner film? Wiley: Yes Road: Meep-meep. We a'nt getting no were what this needs is a song. Pacman: SpongeBob sang us The Campfire Song Song erlier Road: That was a long time ago. We need a song. To much talking going on! This isnt The Brave Little Toaster. Pacman: No I guess it isnt. Road: Then think of a song go! Pacman: Hmmmmmm. How about Bohemian Rhapsody? Road: (blblblblblp) Meep meep awsome! Wiley: Ok Road: They sing this at one point in the film Waynes World. It was epic. (Phineas, Ferb, Calamity, Beeper, SpongeBob & Patrick walk in) thumb|300px|left|Sing along Road: (singing) GET UP COME ON GET DOWN W/ THE SICKNESS! GET UP COME ON GET... Wiley: STOP SINGING! Road: (singing) Aw-a-a-a-a! (anvil falls on Road) Wiley: I warned you Road: Ow. Phineas: That was a good song guys Patrick: The brown wolf sounded like he was falling over. Wiley: I am not a wolf! I am a coyote! Patrick: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh............ Wiley: Dum old Patrick. SpongeBob: Hey do not insult us! I'm the king of Nickalodian. My show is way better than Dora the Explorer! Patrick: You tell him SpongeBob! Wiley: Shut up Patrick. Patrick: Whatever Mr. Wolf Wiley: I'M A COYOTE!!!!!1 (SpongeBob & Patrick laugh) Wiley: SHUT THE (bleep) UP! Road: WILEY DON'T SAY THAT ITS A BAD WORD! Wiley: I know it is but I couldnt help myself!!!!!! (all exept for Pacman arguing) Pacman: STOP IT! Beeper: Oops. Calamity: Grrrrrr. Pacman: This is the random-ness wiki for chomp sakes lets just be random. (Calamity & Phineas start crying) Calamity: Me Beeper & the 2 bros. were just trying to shut them up. Phinn: Ya (blows nose on Beepers tail) Beeper: Ahhhhhh (yanks tail away) give me that you doofus. Phinn: (gets mad) Come on Ferb. Lets get out of here (PnF leave w/ SpongeBob & Patrick) Wiley: This is getting wierd as the old west. Pacman: I had an adventure in the west before in this cartoon. thumb|300px|left|The best one made Road: That Dinky seems so braty. Wiley: I agree w/ you. Pacman: Ya Cal: Thank heavans Dinky isnt my bro. cause he annoys me a lot. ITS MADDNESSS! Beeper: In your face Calamity. (blows rasberry) Meep Meep! (runs off) Cal: I'm sure SpongeBob could handle Dinky well. Wiley: Yes nefew he could. Road: Lets just look at me & Wiley in 3D now. Pacman: Ok Road. Show us a vid. thumb|300px|left Road: Whoever filmed that episode on YT his son sure was cracking up. Cal: Yes. Pacman: Nateraly Cal: I wonder when the pizza will be here. (Doorbell rings) Cal: I'll get it. (opens) Sam-I-Am: Did someone order Green Pizza & Ice Cream? Cal: Yes they are so good so good you see. (Sam leaves) Wiley: Are you sure about this? Cal: Sure like Sam-I-Am says try them & you'll like them (Wiley eats a pice of green pizza) Wiley: Say I like Green Pizza & Ice Cream. Say lets acctully watch the Green Eggs & Ham TV cartoon should we? Pacman: Well......................why not :) thumb|300px|left|Some of the things are a little diffrent than the book Road: Some of the things are a little diffrent from the book. And the guy sounds like Tigger. Wiley: (barks) WHO CARES! Road: Meep! (Lac-Man (Pac-Mans evil bro.) walks in) Lacman: Oh no its my big bro Pacman. Mother always did like Pacman the best (cries then growls) but one day I will rule the world! (laughs evily then leaves) Cal: Who was that? Pacman: My evil lil bro. Lacman. He used to work for Namco but he wanted to take my place so he got fired. Road: Like how God kicked Satin out of heaven for being the same way. Wiley: Then Lacman worked for WB but got fired to because of this. (Looney Tunes cartoon shows on TV w/ Road named as Beepus Speedus getting chased by Wiley) Road: (on screen) Meep-Meep! Meep-Meep! (Wiley lated named as coyoteus funnyus) (Lacman jumps in) Lacman: PUT YOUR HANDS UP! I RUN THIS TOWN! Wiley: This isnt a town its a desert. Lacman: WHO CARES! Wiley: What the heck are you doing in here you arnt even in this picture. Lacman: So what. I got the job her at WB after Namco fired me! Wiley: THIS IS MY CARTOON NOT YOURS! Lacman: I don't care. (bleep) Wiley: Don't you cuss at me bub! Lacman: I can (bleep)ing cuss at you any (bleep)ing time! Directer: Cut! Cut! Lacman: What? Directer: Lacman your fired! Lacman: FIRED?! Wiley: I warned you bub! Lacman: (bleep) (Road runs behind Lacman) Road: MEEP-MEEP! (Lacman jumps in the air & falls off a clif as the cartoon ends) Wiley: (off screen) Now the guy works for Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Road: Oh wow. (SpongeBob & Gary walk in) SpongeBob: Is that green ice cream? Can me & Gary have some? Pacman: Sure thing SpongeBob SpongeBob: OH BOY! (eats 3 bowls of ice cream) Your turn Gary (hands Gary a bowl of ice cream) Gary: Meow (snifs) yuck its green! Road: He can talk? SpongeBob: Of course he can talk just not in the show like you. Road: Oh SpongeBob: Gary eat! Gary: No its green. thumb|300px|left|SpongeBob: (growls) GARY YOU ARE GUNNA EAT YOUR DESERT & YOU ARE GUNNA LIKE IT! (Laughs) (Gary quikly eats) SpongeBob: Good boy Gary: Say I like it. I do I like Green Ice Cream! Road: And its still Monday. Garfield hates Mondays for some reason TO BE CONTENUED (PS: Only MrJoshbumstead can edit this) Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Pac-Man Category:Q&A'S Category:Random Stories by MrJoshbumstead Category:Stories Category:Random Stories Category:Random Stuff Episodes Category:Short Stories Category:Spongebob Category:PAC-MAN & ROAD RUNNER Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Mario Category:Q*Bert Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoons that ARNT on teevee Category:Epic Category:Epic Stories